Without The Bitter The Sweet Isn't As Sweet
by Emily-Sage
Summary: Sequel to How Could This Happen To Me!-After a horrible accident, causing her to loose her brother, Clary Fray is finally coming to terms over the fact that her brother is never coming back. But what if a small incident occurs- Full summary inside.
1. Without the Bitter The Sweet Isn't As

**Okay so I know it's been a long time but here I am back and this time I'm think: (Drum Roll) A SEQUEL! **

**After a horrible accident, causing her to loose her brother, Clary Fray is finally coming to terms over the fact that her brother is never coming back. But what if a small incident occurs bringing everything to the surface. Weird things start happing and this causes a strain on her and Jace's relationship. Will she ever be truly okay?**

**I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS!**

**Now on to the story Hope you enjoy: _(_**_**NOT EDITED CAUSE EDITING IS BORING)**_

_Empty_

That's how I felt. The bed on the left side was cold and just didn't have the same warmth it usually had. His name was repeating in my head over and over.

_Jace_

When I was a teenager I promised myself I wouldn't let my feelings for a boy get to me. But I did I opened my heart to much just to slam it in his face. It is my fault, I know that much but how could I tell him when I had no idea myself.

My body let out another round of sobs. I was so confused was impulse made me do these things. Slowly I got out of the cold and empty bed and wobbled to the bathroom. 'Maybe just once, I won't do it again just this once.' I thought to myself

Flicking on the lights the white bathroom even looked as I felt, sad. The white tiles were cold under my feet as I sat myself on the toilet.

Barley I could hear my stereo on low playing music:

_We fell by the wayside, and slowly watched ourselves die__  
><em>A lonely death in which no one cared and no one came<em>  
><em>When the walls cave in, we only have ourselves to blame<em>_

_And even if it's dark at least we'll be together  
>Slowly sinking in the earth to lay forever<br>You better grab a hold and hold on for your life  
>Because you don't get lucky twice<em>

Reaching in the shower I grabbed the object I was looking for. She said it might help it helps her so why can't it help me. I razed the silver blade and brought it to my wrist.

"Clary!"

_Maybe it will all work out like in the movies__  
><em>But I know Romeo must die before the ending<em>  
><em>With a final poison kiss delivered gently<em>  
><em>Because you don't get lucky twice, and that's the truth<em>_

_Sing to me sweet, just like my memory_  
><em>If <em>_New York City__ still moves me_  
><em>Then I found something real<em>  
><em>I'll be okay, I could go on for days<em>  
><em>But I just don't have the courage that it takes to be real<em>

_And even if it's dark at least we'll be together_  
><em>Slowly sinking in the earth to lay forever<em>  
><em>You better grab a hold and hold on for your life<em>  
><em>Because you don't get lucky twice<em>  
><em>No, you don't get lucky twice<em>

**Present time:**

"My hearts a stereo it beats for you" I sung along swinging my hips pushing the vacuum forward and backwards bobbing my head along. Turning off the vacuum I wandered my eyes over my new apartment. It wasn't to girly and the walls were white so I would have fun painting it. Jace said I could do anything as long as it was girly. According to him it was our apartment so it had to fit both of us. I was tempted to paint our bedroom pink but I not a pink girl.

Just recently Izzy made me go to an art class with her she said it would help her with her future job a fashion designer. Well I went with her and was instantly hooked. The teacher said I was a natural and now sometimes Jace has to drag me away from my sketch pad and art room just to go on dates with him.

I twirled in my spot dancing and picked up the duster. I reached over the TV and swept under and on top of it. Still swinging my hips I twirled around and sprung right into the arms of somebody. The muscular arms tighten it hold as I felt his breath in my ear.

"I would love to come home to this everyday" Jace murmured against my neck. He trailed butterfly kisses up and down my neck. I shivered and pressed myself closer.

"Hmmhm" I agreed

Jace nuzzled my ear with his mouth, licking the earlobe lightly. I shuddered, and Jace trailed his mouth down my jaw line, brushing soft kisses as he went.

Jace' expertness had left me breathless and gasping, arching her body into his at every kiss.

Jace continued down my neck and up to my face, brushing kisses across my nose, my cheekbones, and my eyelids. We walked backwards and I felt a soft thud as we both fell on the couch. He landed on top but I hardly noticed as he worked his way down going from neck to the chest, and my stomach. I let out a small moan and it was returned with one of his own. He lifted up my shirt a little and kissed my bellybutton then worked his way up again.

Finally I couldn't stand it anymore and flipped myself over so that I was straddling Jace, pinning his arms above his head. He smiled up mischievously.

I bent my head and my lips met with Jace', our mouths coming together. I took control, parting Jace' lips and thrusting my tongue inside his mouth. We kissed like that for a while me fighting for dominance but having a very hard time to get it. I broke away, panting.

"Jace we can't-" I trailed off. "I have to be in school right now and you have work"

"Skip with me" He stated his eyes glazed over in lust. I rolled my eyes and checked the time. My eyes widened and I ran to our room grabbing my bag.

"Crap! I'm so dead, I'm late professor is going to strangle me" I ranted on hardly noticing Jace standing by the door.

"Um honey, the town bus already is gone and you can't take the subway to campus" I groaned and face planted.

"Crap" I mumbled in my hand.

"Ah you who have little faith in me, come on I'll get you to school in time"

"Don't you have work?"

"Nope" he said popping the "P" "I have the day off" I nodded then followed him out the door. My breathing was going back to normal and the heated make-out session was a distant memory but I had a feeling it would surface soon enough.

**A/n: I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of the sequel of How Could This Happen to Me. Please feel free to comment and spread around the news that this story is up. thanks so much to, whoever is anonymous, Bookworm1015 ,KSD1, jadelyn3352, and missmatchedxoxo1723. You can thank them for the start of this sequel. Thanks so much for reading again. The song of this chapter (and book) is by "Mayday Parade" (LOVE THEM) with their song "Without The Bitter The Sweet Isn't As Sweet"**

**Question of the day: What do you think will happen and did it cause Clary to use that extreme measures.**


	2. My Shadow

I waved at the retreating car and sighed. It was going to be a long 3 hours. Quickly I turned my back on the parking lot and faced the college. Suddenly around my waist I felt arms wrap around them.

"CLARE" Maia squealed as she squeezed me.

"Hey Maia" I said unlatching her from my waist. She stepped back and into the arms of Sebastian. It was I think there 5 month anniversary. Maia and Simon about two years ago decided that it wasn't going to work and Simon crawled back into Isabelle's arms.

We all walked down to career exploration class and settled in the back.

I felt an arm being slung over my shoulder and his musky forest scent filled my nose.

"Put a little too much axe on this morning" I asked turning slightly and grinning. He looked over at me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Just for you babe" He grinned. Rolling my eyes I pushed him off of me and looked into his beautiful bright blue eyes. Ryder was a guy that we almost automatically accepted into our little "group." We met him shortly as we joined this class at the beginning of the year.

Ryder was a 21 year old single dad he had short light hair. He was a great guy and we clicked after he told me he lost his wife at child birth. Now he was my best friend and if Lilly his 4 almost 5 year old daughter needed some motherly touch he called me over to take care of her. She took after her dad with light brown hair that curled like her mother and had her mothers light brown eyes.

"Yeah right so speaking of babe's how is your doing?" I asked. He grinned and pulled out his wallet showing me a picture.

"She drew this for you specifically saying to give it to "Aunt Clary" I wanted it though" The page was filled with lots of colors just randomly scribbled on it.

"She said it was a butterfly" He added.

"Looks more like a messed up dog on crack" Sebastian commented. Ryder reached around me and whacked him on his head.

"Stupid-"He got cut of by the professor walking in and turned off the lights and pulled the projector screen down.

"Okay so in when you start picking up on what you want to do after this semester you have to think on some key points…"

"So how was your day at college" Jace ask me one hand on the steering wheel the other on my thigh. I nodded my head in acknowledgment and shrugged my shoulders.

"It was okay you know the professor really got me thinking about what I want to do with my life" I said

"Well whatever it is you know I'll be there." I turned my head toward him and flashed a grin.

"Okay well I applied for a job somewhere I'm dropping school and becoming an exotic dancer"

Jace shot me a look and turned his attention on the road but put a possessive arm around me. He let out a small growl.

"I am the only one who gets to look at you in that way, but you know later you could you know give me a private dance" He gave me a suggestive smirk. I rolled my eyes and looked out the window.

"Yeah right Jace you know what I said waiting till marriage" I didn't have to turn to know he was pouting at me.

"We already did it once" He said bluntly. I blushed and turned my head.

"It was great and stuff but I just want to wait"

"Anyways-"He got cut off when a car flew past us not stopping at the stoop light. Jace slammed on the breaks. Jace hit his fist on the horn.

"Holy- Mother-"Jace strung out curses but my head was somewhere else. It was like I was there but then I wasn't I was in my old car the mini van. I remember the songs the voices.

I closed my eyes taking deep breaths. _Red, blue, loud wailing._ I shuddered cringing in my skin.

_Blood I remember blood everywhere. _

My breaths shortened and my chest tightened.

_Shouts of people. Thunder._

Tears felt trapped in my eyes and I tried not to let one drop.

"_Honey can you hear me" An unfamiliar voice asked._

"Clary!"

_"Mom is she" Another voice similar to the first said._ My breath cut off for a second.

"Clary!" Again an agitate voice.

_"No I can feel her pulse" The voice whispered_

"Clary!"

"_Clary can you hear me" The voice whispered again._

"CLARY!" I was shook back to reality. Jace's face focused into my view.

"Are you okay honey" Jace asked worriedly brushing hair off my face. I shook my head clearing my thoughts. I realized it was daylight out and the car was perfectly fine parked on the side of the road. I jumped when I heard a car honk. I looked behind me just to see people waving at another car.

"Are you okay" Jace asked again. My attention was averted back to him.

"Yeah I'm fine" He gave me an analyzing look and shook his head then reached for my hand. He started the car and squeezed my hand. I looked out the window and finally let one tear fall.

'What was that' I asked myself in my head before I drifted off to sleep.

**SORRY SORRRY! Yeah I couldn't update for a while we had testing and since it's spring break I'll update again sometiem to make up for it. Anyways thanks and please review it helps alot. Song today is "My Shadow" By Jessie J! :D Thanks for reading.**


End file.
